Guilmon's Quest
by Red Flames
Summary: Guilmon is on his own, and he has to save all of the Digimon Tamers and their digimon. But at what price? PG for language, and some fighting.
1. Deal With the Enemy

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own any of the Digimon characters. They are property of Akiyoshi Hongo and TOEI Animation.  
  
Guilmon's Quest  
Chapter One : Deal With the Enemy**

  
  
Yawning, Guilmon clumsily stood up in Takato's room and looked around. He became instanly alert when he couldn't see his partner anywhere. He looked outside, but it wasn't early enough for school yet. He couldn't see Takato anywhere.  
  
"Takatomon?" he didn't receive a response. His voice became more urgent. "Takatomon? Come play?" Still no response. Not sure of what to do, he began to wander down into the bakery. With all the smells that entered his nostrils upon arival, he became distracted. But not for long. Even the bread couldn't keep him pinned down. He knew something was wrong with Takato and was determined to know what. Without a second thought, he wandered out into the street. But still he couldn't find his friend.  
  
"Takatomon!" he called out across the city. But still nothing. He sniffed, and a tear fell down his cheek. He sat down on the ground defeatedly and began to howl at the moon. He didn't notice the small shadow walking towards him.  
  
"Looking for your tamer, pet?" came a cruel voice. Looking up, Guilmon saw Impmon standing before him. His expression instantly changed from upset to angry.  
  
"You're a bad digimon!" he cried. "Me doesn't like you. Fireball!" he launched his attack at the other rookie, but it quickly dodged the attack.  
  
"Now, now fool. Don't do that or I might not tell you where your friend is." Impmon laughed, but it seemed to make Guilmon quite curious.  
  
"You know where Takatomon is?" asked Guilmon. To this, Impmon once again laughed.  
  
"I do, but it will cost you dearly." smiled the evil digimon. Guilmon tilted his head to one side, still curious. "You see, Guilmon, I don't like your friends. Takato, Lee, or Ruki. And I don't want them bothering me. If I tell you where he is..."  
  
"Crystal shards!" cried out a voice from behind. Impmon just barely dodged the attack launched at him by Renamon.  
  
"Rukimon?" questioned Guilmon. But the response was not one he wanted to hear.  
  
"No Guilmon. I can't find her anywhere." Guilmon bowed his head in shame. He'd never find his tamer. And never be able to play.  
  
"Shut up, fools!" yelled Impmon. "Night of Fire!" he quickly attacked Renamon, and before she could react, she was on the ground, moaning in pain. For a rookie, Impmon had a lot of power. Renamon began to moan in pain. She looked horrible. The attack really bruised her up, which frightened Guilmon. She was much more powerful than he was. "You want to know what to do to see all of your friends again?" questioned the evil Impmon. Guilmon looked at Renamon again. There was no way that Impmon would let him touch her.  
  
"I is going to find Takatomon!" declared Guilemon. Impmon smiled.  
  
"I can help you, Guilmon. If you do me a favor." Once again, the young rookie cocked his head. "You see, in order to make sure I never have to worry about you again. You must give me all of the D-Power Digivices."  
  
"Umm... no. Takatomon needs his D-Power." decided Guilmon.  
  
"Really? I guess I'll just have to kill him then..." Guilmon began to howl in anger.  
  
"No! No! Guilmon will get D-Powers. Guilmon will help Impmon." he sniffed again, this time because he knew he was betraying his best friend.  
  
"Good. I'll tell you exactly where to go then. But you have to promise to deliver the D-Powers."  
  
"Guilmon does promise. If I get Takatomon, Rukimon and Leemon!" he growled in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"You will, but they're not all together. If you rescue one of them, I'll tell you where to find the next. Alright?" Guilmon nodded sadly. "Good. I'll tell you where to find Lee first then. Somewhere you've never been before. In the digital world."  
  
Guilmon stared at Impmon. He was going to embark on an important job soon. He needed to find Leemon so that he could get to his Takatomon. He listened, as Impmon began to give him directions to Lee, but he was only half listened. He was too busy realizing how mad Takato would be when his best friend betrayed him.  
  
**Let me know what you guys think. This is my first Digimon fanfic. Please review, so I can know whetehr or not to continue writing. Thanks.**


	2. Strange New World

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own any of the Digimon characters. They are property of Akiyoshi Hongo and TOEI Animation.  
  
Guilmon's Quest  
Chapter Two : Strange New World**

  
  
Guilmon looked around and tried to get used to his new environment. Impmon had already taken him to the digital world, and they had been walking for a few minutes. Impmon had been talking a bit, but most of it was under his breath. Guilmon had only caught a few things, and most of them delt with the D-Powers. He continued to think of seeing Takato again, and being able to play again. He gave a soft howl to the sky, and continued to walk, and his stomach began to growl, as he hadn't filled himself before he began looking for his Tamer. He was about to howl some more, when something caught him offguard. Off in the distance, he could see a few small rock-like creatures running around.  
  
"Who they?" he asked, very curious of these new strangers. Impmon sighed, but explained.  
  
"Those are Gotsumon. Dumb little bastards, but you may want to get to know them. They're going to help you find your little friend Lee." Guilmon got excited at this, and let out a howl of glee. Impmon shook his head again, and continued to talk. "You do realize though, that you're going to have to take his D-Power once you meet him, right?" At this, Guilmon stopped cheering.  
  
"Could the plans change? Leemon keeps his D-Power?" he asked hopefully. To this, he received a smack across the face from a jumping Impmon. The little guy had to leap to reach Guilmon's face, but he still packed incredible power. Stumbling backwards, Guilmon whined. "Me sorry. No more plan changes. Guilmon is a good digimon and he keeps his promise." Impmon smiled.  
  
"Your frind is in the mountains. The Gotsumon will help you look for him. And don't think I'm going to help. I have... other business to attend to."  
  
"What about Takatomon and Rukimon? Where Guilmon find them?" he was worried. What if he never found his friends? He'd go though life without a Tamer, and he didn't know if he could handle that.  
  
"Don't worry, you overgrown baby. I'll know when you have Lee. Then I'll tell you where Ruki is. I'm not going to have you running around and saving them all without giving me the D-Powers, now am I?" Guilmon shook his head and bowed it sadly. He wanted Takato first! But he knew that Impmon would hurt him if he tried to find him first. Impmon continued to stare down Guilmon, and after a moments hesitation, he nodded. Impmon grinned evily, and motioned towards the Gotsumon. "They know you're coming, just let them know who you are." Guilmon nodded and wandered off towards the Gotsumon.  
  
The Gotsumon were not far off, and within a minutes, Guilmon could see them clearly. They all appeared to be quite nervous of something, although what, he was not sure of. When he arrived in their midst, they all took a quick glance at him, and then back at the ground. They slowly stood up and motioned for Guilmon to follow them.  
  
"Where we going, Gotsumons?" questioned Guilmon. One of them hopped up, out of the group and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you Guilmon? We know what Impmon said about you," the Gotsumon stated. Guilmon was confused at this, but the feeling wasn't new to him, so he attempted to answer.  
  
"I need to find Leemon. He's here." he smiled. The Gotsumon looked at him and nodded nervously, and then explained some more.  
  
"We know where he is exactly. We'll take you to him." At this, Guilmon got fairly excited and started clapping his paws together. The Gotsumon got the idea. "Follow us then." They appeared fairly upset about something now, and Guilmon just couldn't figure out why this was. But he wanted to find Lee, and went along with them anyway.  
  
After walking for a while throughout the mountains, not much happened, excluding the blisters Guilmon realized he would have on his feet later. After what seemed like days, the Gotsumon finally stopped walking.  
  
"Lee is down the slope, but we don't want to go with you." Guilmon smiled and clapped his paws once again before he started down the hill. It wasn't long before he reached it.  
  
Trapped in two separate wooedn cages, Lee and Terriermon lay unconcious. Guilmon was worried, and began to gnaw at the bars on Terriermon's cage. The low noise was enough to snap Lee out of sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Lee looked at Terriermon's cage. He saw Guilmon standing there, trying to break the little guy free. Within seconds, a hole large enough for Terriermon to fit through was present.  
  
"Terriermon! Watch out! It's Guilmon!" Lee screamed to his digimon. Terriermon woke up and saw Guilmon right next to the cage, not thinking, he jumped out of the hole and began to claw at the poor dinosaur digimon.  
  
"Leemon? Make him stop?" cried Guilmon.  
  
"Faster Terriermon! You have to stop him before he can hurt you!" Lee screamed. Guilmon was confused. Lee was his friend, and yet for some reason, he wanted Terriermon to attack him.  
  
"Leemon?" he tried once again. But it was to no avail. Lee had a very angered look on his face, and didn't look at all like he had any give. With the pain of Terriermon's claws starting to kick in, Guilmon shook his head, causing Terriermon to fly off and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Use one of your good attacks now, Terriermon!" called Lee. Guilmon was terrified now. He couldn't hurt his friend.  
  
"Leemon...?" 


End file.
